fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Alran; De Heldenproeven: hoofdstuk 9
Hoofdstuk 9: Rebellen Khaelen wandelde door de straten van Selcar. Je kon duidelijk zien dat het een havenstad was. De haven zelf was erg groot en je kon van ver al de masten van de vele schepen, die hier aanmeerden, zien. Er waren ook vele herbergen voor uitgeputte schippers en vele tavernes voor dronken kapiteins. Ondanks dat Kanta redelijk recent door Alran veroverd is, zag het er niet veel anders uit dan een willekeurige Alraanse stad. De huizen gebruikten misschien iets meer hout in vergelijking met de Alraanse steden die veel meer steen gebruiken. Maar voor de rest had je vele beelden van Alraanse koningen en helden, typische, Alraanse fonteintjes, tempels voor Alraanse goden en een stadhuis dat evengoed in Centria had kunnen staan. De reden waarom Selcar zo Alraans en leek, en niet zo beïnvloed door de cultuur van Azèr zoals de meeste steden op dit eiland, is omdat deze stad gesticht is door sinistere koning Irattor II die zag dat het een strategische ligging had voor handel tussen Collica en Stotella. Toen Khaelen de drukke haven verliet werden de huizen al snel kleiner, met meer plaats en groen ertussen, en de wegen minder verzorgd. De stadsmuren kwamen al snel inzicht. Selcar was eigenlijk niet zo’n grote stad, zeker niet in vergelijking met de andere provinciale hoofdsteden van Alran. Toen hij de stadspoort bereikte zag hij het kleine groepje soldaten waarmee hij had afgesproken al staan. “Zo, je bent er,” zei Zrax toen hij Khaelen zag. Zrax was een brede, gespierde man met vele littekens op zijn armen en ook op zijn gezicht. Hij had een kaal hoofd en een stoppelbaard. Het meest opvallende aan hem waren waarschijnlijk zijn ogen die twee verschillende kleuren hadden: blauw en groen. Toen Khaelen hem zag kreeg hij alweer het vermoeden hem te kennen, maar hij wist echt niet wanneer hij Zrax eerder had gezien. Misschien in De Academie of in Capitala? ''Toen Khaelen in het stadhuis was aangekomen kreeg hij al snel van Zrax te horen dat hij veel te laat was. ''Tot zover elkaar formeel behandelen, ''dacht hij. Het bleek wel al snel dat Zrax gelijk had. De graaf van Naustica, Aequa, één van de rijkste en machtigste personen van Alran was twee weken eerder ontvoerd door de Kantaanse rebellen. Aangezien Kanta onder de provincie Naustica valt hadden ze hem ontvoerd om zo onafhankelijkheid te eisen. Tot nu toe hebben ze hem volgens bronnen goed behandeld maar hun geduld begint op te geraken. Dus besloot de raad dat Khaelen hem mocht gaan bevrijden. Volgens spionnen ligt het kamp van de rebellen diep in de bossen. De raad besloot dat het beter was als Khaelen alleen gaat, maar hij heeft wel een kleine expeditie nodig om door de jungle te geraken. Naast Zrax waren er nog drie andere soldaten die hem zouden vergezellen. Allen droegen een licht harnas met groene en bruine kleuren ter camouflage, Khaelen had ook zo’n uitrusting gekregen. Toen de paarden uit de stallen waren gehaald besloot Zrax dat het tijd was om te vetrekken. Khaelen klom op Bliksems rug, hij had besloten om zijn eigen paard mee te nemen. Het gaf wat problemen toen ze de zee over hadden gestoken en Kzechno was in het begin niet zo blij om paardenstront in het ruim van zijn schip op te kuisen. Maar Khaelen en zijn paard hadden een speciale band, hij had Bliksem al sinds zijn training en had hem trucjes geleerd die de meeste andere paarden niet kenden. Toen hij in het zadel zat trok hij aan de teugels en liet zijn paard de stad uit galopperen, de wildernis in. Ze kwamen op een open plek aan waar ze besloten om te overnachten, zonder kampvuur, want ze waren dichtbij het vijandig kamp en het was toch redelijk warm in Kanta. Khaelen werd vroeg in de ochtend wakker gemaakt door Zrax, de zon was nog niet eens opgekomen. “Het is je moment knul,” zei hij, “Vanaf hier moet je alleen verder. Als je hier rechtdoor loopt in de jungle zul je na een uurtje wandelen de lichten van hun kamp moeten zien. Zodra je de gouverneur hebt gevonden keer je direct terug naar hier. Begrepen?” Khaelen knikte. “Succes! En pas op voor wilde dieren, je vindt er hier wel enkele.” Na een tijdje wandelen ruste Khaelen even uit op een omgevallen boom. ''Komt er ooit een einde aan deze jungle? ''Het was een verschrikkelijk vermoeiende tocht. Om de minuut moest hij planten omhakken met zijn zwaard of irritante insecten wegjagen. Alles leek ook op elkaar, als hij in de academie niet had geleerd om zich me de zon en sterren te oriënteren, had hij nooit de weg gevonden. Hij was nog nooit op een plaats als deze geweest, overal zag hij planten waarvan hij de helft niet eens kende en boven zijn hoofd vlogen vreemde vogels die nog vreemdere geluiden maakten. ''Zolang ze maar niet naar hier vliegen. ''Khaelen stond op en besloot om verder te wandelen, toen hij plotseling een geluid hoorde. Hij draaide zich om sprong bijna direct er na opzij. Een vreemd wezen dook op hem af. Het leek een beetje op de Bosleeuwen die je soms in Centria ziet, maar dan iets kleiner en met een groene vacht, donker groene strepen en veel grotere hoektanden. De kat spande zijn spieren en maakte zich klaar voor de volgende sprong, maar deze keer was Khaelen klaar. Hij ontweek de klauwen en maakte met zijn zwaard een grote snee in de zij van de kat. Brullende vluchtte het dier terug de bossen in. ''Dat was nipt. Ik moet snel dat kamp vinden voordat ik levend wordt opgegeten. ''En alsof de goden zijn gebeden hadden gehoord zag Khaelen enkele minuten later lichtjes van kampvuren. Maar ze vreugde was van korte duur toen hij naar de hemel keek. ''De zon komt bijna op, ik moet me haasten. Het kamp was niet zo heel groot, dit kwam waarschijnlijk omdat er niet veel plaats was in de jungle. Er waren waarschijnlijk meerdere kampen verspreid over het oerwoud. Het kamp was omringd door een drie meter hoge houtenmuur. Er was één poort met een wachter ervoor en rond de muur liep ook een wacht. Vanboven aan de muur hingen scherpe pinnen waardoor je er niet kon over klimmen. Ik moet een andere manier vinden om binnen te geraken. ''Khaelen sloop naar de voorkant van het kamp en zag dat de wacht bijna in slaap viel. Hij stond te leunen op zijn speer en droeg een simpel harnas met daarover een zwarte mantel om het ’s nachts niet te koud te hebben, ook droeg hij een helm. ''Hem kan ik wel aan. ''Khaelen smeet een steentje in een struik enkele meters verderop. De bewaker schrok verrast wakker. Hij wandelde verbaasd op de struik af. Khaelen haalde een blaaspijp tevoorschijn met enkele verdovend pijltjes die hij had meegekregen van Zrax om mogelijke wachters uit te schakelen. Toen de wacht bukte om het struikje beter te controleren, stond zijn onbedekte nek naar Khaelen gericht. Deze pakte zijn reeds gevulde blaaspijp en blies erin. De meeste mensen zouden dit schot niet hebben gehaald, maar Khaelen had in de Academie verschillende wapens leren gebruiken waaronder een blaaspijp voor situaties zoals deze. De soldaat bracht verbaasd zijn hand naar zijn nek toen hij een klein prikje voelde. Hij deed zijn mond op om iets te zeggen, maar sloot hem al snel weer toen zijn ogen zwaar werden en na enkele seconden lag hij op de grond te slapen. ''Die licht daar nog wel een uur of twee. Nu moet ik snel graaf Aequa vinden. Het kamp was vol met tentjes, met enkele houten gebouwen in het midden. Khaelen had de mantel van de soldaat meegenomen en rond zich geslagen met zijn gezicht verborgen in de schaduw van de kap, niet dat iemand hem hier zou herkennen. De speer had hij ook meegenomen. Toen hij in het midden van het kamp aankwam was het nog steeds redelijk donker, waardoor iedereen die geen wacht had nog sliep. Er stonden enkele kleine, houten hutjes waar de leiders waarschijnlijk in sliepen. Eén van de huizen had een veel stevigere deur en geen ramen, er stond ook een wachter voor de deur. De gevangenis. Met de speer in zijn rechterhand en een verdovend pijltje in zijn linkerhand achter zijn rug, liep hij erop af.'' ''De wacht keek hem verbaasd toen Khaelen de cel naderde. “Wat doe jij hier? Ik moest de rest van de nacht de wacht houden.” “De plannen zijn veranderd, ik moet de gevangene meenemen,” antwoorde Khaelen. “Bewijs dat maar eerst want ik laat deze gevangene niet onbewaakt achter!” “Euhm…” Uit het niets stapte de rebel naar voor en hield de punt van zijn speer tegen Khaelens borst. “Dat dacht je dat ik je accent niet door had vuile Alraan! Geef je speer aan mij en ik zal je niet verwonden, mijn baas zou jou graag willen spreken.” Khaelen zuchtte en liet zijn speer op de grond vallen. De wachter ontspande zich en liet zijn speer een beetje zakken. Khaelen die hier op gewacht had stormde onverwacht naar voor en duwde het verdovende pijltje in de nek van de soldaat. Deze zag dit niet aankomen en deed verbaasd enkele stappen achteruit. Hij probeerde zijn speer op te tillen maar vond de kracht niet en viel al snel bewusteloos op de grond. Toen Khaelen de cel binnen zag hij graaf Aequa in een bed liggen. Het was een man die de 40 gepasseerd was en aan zijn dikke buik te zien had hij al een lange tijd niet meer getraind. Hij droeg simpele gevangenis uitrusting, maar wel iets chiquer dan degene die Khaelen in Capitala had moeten dragen. Aequa sprong geschrokken wakker. Nu zag Khaelen zijn gezicht. Hij had blauwe ogen, een dikke neus en nog een beetje bruin haar op zijn hoofd. “Wie ben jij? Laten jullie vuile Kantanen niet eens jullie gevangenen uitslapen?” “Sssssh, straks hoort iemand ons! Ik ben geen Kantaanse rebel mijn heer. Ik ben een Alraanse ridder die door raad is gestuurd om u te komen bevrijden. We moeten ons haasten, de zon is bijna op en het is nog een lange tocht naar Selcar.” “Het werd tijd dat er is iemand kwam om mij te redden, ik zit hier al twee weken. Bij Marinos!” Khaelen rolde met zijn ogen. Toen de graaf opstond keek hij Khaelen verbaasd aan. “Ik ken jou! Jij bent geen ridder, jij bent de koningsdoder!” Khaelen deed geschrokken een stap achteruit en was even bang dat Aequa niet met hem mee zou willen komen. Maar verassend genoeg lachte Aequa. “Dus ik ben één van de opdrachten die Dura voor je heeft uitgekozen. Verbaasd me niet echt, Dura heeft het graag als andere mensen zijn problemen oplossen. Niet dat ik veel anders ben, ik mag onze nieuwe vorst natuurlijk niet beledigen.” “Kunnen we nu alstublieft vertrekken,” zei Khaelen licht geïrriteerd. Toen ze de uitgang van het kamp bereikt zag Khaelen geschrokken dat er een andere rebel bij het lichaam van de slapende wacht neerknielde. Toen deze Khaelen met de ontsnapte graaf zag, stond hij direct op. Khaelen ramde zonder te aarzelen zijn speer in de man zijn borst. Deze bracht een geluidloze schreeuw uit voordat hij levenloos op de grond viel met de speer nog steeds in zijn lijf. ''We moeten hier weg! '' *vorig hoofdstuk *volgend hoofdstuk Categorie:Alran Categorie:Alran: hoofdstukken Categorie:Woudpoot Categorie:Woudpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal